Such a cylinder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,230. In this cylinder the non-self-locking threading is designed without any special free play; in the dead stroke of a coupling the rated stroke of the brake is between a screwed section and the service brake piston. Since the components are primarily staggered axially, the known cylinder is extremely long. The known cylinder already fulfills the following requirements:
The service brake is active, i.e., it can be actuated as the pressure rises, the wear of the brakes being adjusted automatically to a rated stroke.
There is an emergency or parking brake that is actuated by means of the force of a spring, in which there is no self-actuated wear readjustment.
The emergency or parking brake can be released by a release pressure.
The emergency or stopping brake can be released mechanically, whereby the release force is not guided via the wear readjusting device.
When replacing the lining, the wear readjusting device can be reset simply and mechanically.